A Duel with Chaos
by Penance123
Summary: Victor Amare is a man with a criminal past who managed to escape the world's most secure prison. Now that he's free and back in the real world he intends to enjoy his time there while he can and searches for high caliber duelists just so he can take them down in a duel.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to Tartarus

This is the world where duel monsters is probably the most popular games all around the globe. Tournaments are held all over, card stores are seen everywhere, and duels are sometimes the most intense thing to watch. People play either for keeps or just simple fun. Sadly in this happy and competitive world there are still humans who commit unspeakable crimes. Our story will be focusing on one of those people.

Far out in the middle of the ocean is a maximum security prison. It is an infamous prison that has the best of the best in security. High tech cameras and highly trained are in every hall where each watch the inmates very closely to look for even the slighted sign of someone either escaping or looking to start trouble. The walls are all made of thick layers of concrete that's lined with steel meaning it would take an intense explosion to knock them down. The prisoner's wrists and ankles were always cuffed when they leave their cells and in said cells were thick iron bars on both the entrance and the one window they had. All of this put together makes a prison where no one can nor will escape from. Today someone will.

I was sitting on the floor of my cell with crossed legs as I stared at the floor recalling past events. I had been arrested many many years ago for stealing priceless art and jewels and selling them on the black market. Not as impressive or even as disturbing as some of the other people in this hell hole. However what earned my place here was my amazing ability to escape from nearly every prison I'd been to. After about several months of staying at one I learned how everything worked and what type of holes their were in the system I could exploit then escape. Notice I said NEARLY every prison earlier. This place has proven to be unbreakable. I've tried escaping several times in the decade that I've been here and never once did I succeed. Though I did get close one time and actually managed to get out of the building only to find out I was on an island in the middle of the sea. So yeah that sucked quite a bit. I remember when I was first being told about this place a long time ago. Word on the street was that it was considered to be more secure then Fort Knox itself earning its nickname. Tartarus.

As I sat there in my empty cell racking my mind trying to find some kind of plan to escape but all I came up with was failure. Finally I slammed my fist on the floor and yelled in anger "I want out!" I screamed as loud as I could. I heard someone in the cell next to mine punch the wall a couple of times "quiet over there some of us are trying to sleep!"

I sighed when I heard this and looked stood up to look out my window. I must've lost track of time since now it had become night time. Leaning against the wall I sighed wishing I didn't look outside. Out at the free world where people where living their lives how they wished. How I missed it...I missed the feeling of walking around with money in my pocket I had gotten illegally. I missed looking up at the sky and smiling thinking that I was on top of the world. But what I missed most had to be dueling. I won't lie I never did a single tournament due to my wanted status but that didn't stop me from playing against some friends. I would give anything to duel again but sadly this place forbids it. When you first get here they check your belongings so if they find cards of any kind they send it with all the other stuff in storage.

I mentally cursed myself for thinking too much on the past. It wasn't like me to suddenly get sentimental and that sort of thing. Though I couldn't help wishing I knew how to get out of this prison...to go back to my life of freedom. Then I heard something that pulled me out of my train of thought. Someone had banged on the cell door and yelled my name "hey Victor! It's after hours get back to bed!" Looking over my shoulder I saw it was one of the prison guards patrolling the hallways. After waving them off I lumbered over to my bed and fell down on it laying on my back. This seemed to satisfy the guards so they left me alone with my thoughts once again.

Some days I wish this is where my story ends. That I just rotted in that prison like everyone else. But that didn't happen. No instead I received what I thought at the time was a blessing but eventually turned into a curse.

I blinked a bit as I felt a small burning in my chest. "What the...?" I mumbled before wincing in pain as this burn got stronger and stronger until it was unbearable. I gritted my teeth and gripped onto my bed sheets trying to work through this unknown pain. Mercifully it ended but my body...wasn't responding to my commands. I wanted to check my chest to see what on earth had happened but instead I raised my hands to examine them then rolled out of bed stretching like I had just woken up or something. This felt like watching a movie. I was seeing my body move on it's own but couldn't do anything about it. Soon I went over to my cell doors and then slowly looked down at my chest. My eyes went wide at what I saw. Glowing through my prison uniform was a big red number "68...?" I muttered to myself trying to think what on earth it could mean then a deep and bellowing voice echoed in my head. It sounded like a monster you would hear in a horror movie or maybe the voice a heavy metal singer would have. It said one thing and one thing only to me. "Let the number take hold..." it bellowed and before I could question anything my body once again decided to move. It reached it's arm through the cell doors and rested on a keypad that was used to lock or unlock my cell. The pad suddenly began to spark before stopping and a green light glowed on the screen. Once it did this I took a step back and watched as my cell doors slowly began to open. I stared in disbelief at what happened while my body simply walked out of my cell. I was...free. Or was I?

Down the hall the guards from early noticed me walk out and didn't really like that "HEY! Get back in your cell scumbag!" Then they ran down heading to me naturally waking up all the other prisoners in the hall

My body then slammed its hand on the floor and a massive iron wall came up blocking me off from the guards. I had of course seen this wall before. The security use it whenever a riot or something is happening and they want to block off people at certain parts in the prison. But how did I make it come up...?

All the other prisoners looked at me in both horror and amazement at what I did and all begged to be released from their cells all trying to bargain their freedom. But I didn't give them a second glance. Instead I looked down the opposite end of the hall and saw several more guards charging for me. So without a thought I did the same thing as earlier and blocked them off as well. Sadly however this left me in a section of the hallway with no exit. This didn't seem to bother my body as it turned around looking back into my cell. Mainly at my window that was still barred off 'surely not...' I thought to myself and my body was happy to go against me.

It headed over to the window and grabbed one of the bars in a tight grip. By now a loud alarm was going over signaling someone was escaping and they had no clue. Because of some magical reason I had yet to figure out the bars on my window simply sunk into the wall allowing me access to the outside world. I quickly looked outside and down before gulping. We were 5 stories up and my window happened to be next to the sea meaning that if I jumped out I would be in for a long swim. Again my body showed how much it didn't care and simply crawled through and...fell. I fell five stories into the freezing cold water of the sea. To say i was terrified was an understatement. My body hit the water with a loud splash and I went limp from the sheer force of the impact and blacked out.

Whatever happened after that I still do not know to this day. But I do know what happened when I woke up. I had sat up with a start gasping for air and looked around at my surroundings. I had somehow managed to end up under a pier on a beach. I quickly scrambled up struggling to come to terms with how I went from my cold dank cell at Tartarus to here, a sandy seaside beach. Walking out from under the pier I examined more of my surroundings to see there was a town right next to the beach but no one was around. That's when I noticed it was still night time. 'Is...is it the same night?' I thought to myself in confusion. 'It has to be...someone would notice a man laying in the sand out cold while wearing a prison...uniform?' I looked down at my body to see that my uniform was gone. I was now wearing dark jeans with a black hoodie on. All completely dry including my body. Not only that but that number that was on my chest before is now gone.

Where did I get these clothes? How did I get here? These were one of the millions of questions running through my head but the most prominent one was how did I escape that prison? Had I suddenly become houdini mixed with chuck Norris or something? But I couldn't think about that now. I had to find somewhere to stay before a passerby notices me standing here. So I simply walked away heading to the city but quickly stopped as I felt this lump in my pants pocket. I dug through them and my eyes went in surprise at what I felt in there. Cards. I instantly pulled them out and i wanted to dance around in joy. They were duel monster cards. MY cards. It was my same deck card for card that I had before I went into prison except for one particular one...there was an XYZ card with a name I couldn't recognize. I've never even used an XYZ monster before since I could never find the right one to fit in my deck. Shrugging I stuffed them back into my pocket figuring I'd figure that mystery out some other time and continued my walk because there was a new question on my brain that took precedence over everything else. "Where the hell can i get a bite to eat?! I'm starving!"


	2. Chapter 2 Street Rats

It had been a day or so since i woke up on that beach and as I wandered around this city. I had at least learned several things upon being here. The city I was in was called heartland city, a vomit inducing name in my opinion. It sounded too happy and welcoming but nevertheless I was stuck here for a time. Another thing I learned is that the entire city runs on the duel point system meaning if you want to buy anything you need to win lots of duel. Normally that wouldn't be a problem for me but I was short both a duel disk and a duel gazer. I know what you're thinking. Couldn't I just play someone without all that junk? Of course I could however a duel disk keeps track of your points plus no one will take your word that you won against a bunch of duelists without proof.

So I was stuck. I had no way of getting currency meaning I was forced to go through alleyways hoping to find some food of any kind. Today I found something rather annoying.

"Hey punk!" Said a voice behind me. I looked up from the dumpster I was digging in to see who dared speak to me like that. It looked like some kind of thug or street rat. His clothes were a bit tattered and his hair was disheveled so it looked like he was in my situation "what do you think you're doing?!"

"Currently? Breathing" I said with sarcasm since it was obvious what I was doing

"Don't give me that sass punk! This is my alleyway so go get food somewhere else!"

I rolled my eyes at the man "what makes you think this whole alley belongs to you...? I don't see your name anywhere~" I said teasingly rather enjoying watching this stranger get angry.

"It just is! This is where I come to hunt lowlifes and take their cards and I don't some trash like you has anything worth taking."

That's what did it. Something about the word 'trash' really got under my skin. How dare this urchin call me something like that?! I stepped away from the dumpster I was looking through and faced the man. After pulling out my deck from my pocket I waved it back and forth "wanna try that again?"

This seemed to get the man's attention and he grinned evilly "that's more like it~~ I guess I get to hunt some more prey tonight. You got a duel disk?"

I simply shook my head telling him no

"Figures. I have an extra you'll borrow." He pulled off the backpack I just now noticed he was wearing and pulled out both a duel disk and gazer. They looked about as cheap and second hand as it got with scuff marks all over and some of the paint seemed to be fading away. After he got the items out he tossed them to me and I caught them with ease. "Here's the rules hobo. I win I take all your cards and whatever other valuables you have."

While putting the duel disk on my arm I nodded in agreement "if I win I keep this disk and gazer." I said now putting my gazer on by my ear

The man laughed when I said this "you think some rodent like you can take me on?! I bet you won't last the first turn" he said with an evil smirk as he put his duel items on as well

"Hmph. You assume too soon. And this rodent has a name...Are you ready yet?"

"I couldn't care less about your name! Now..."

"LET'S DUEL!" We both said in unison as our duel disk came online as well as the gazers.

 **Victor:4000**

 **Stranger:4000**

"I'll start off" I said quickly then drew my first card. I looked down at my hand and grumbled. It was as good as I'd like for it to be but it'll do. "I set one card face down!" I watched as my face down card appeared on the field then after looking back at my hand I looked to my opponent "I end my turn."

"About damn time! Draw!" He drew his card and smirked evilly clearly enjoying what he got. "You're done for! I activate polymerization!" He threw down the spell card on his duel disk and it of course appeared on our playing field "I'll use it to fuse the Des Kangaroo and Big Koala in my hand!" After sending the two cards to the grave we both watch as they appeared on the field and began mixing together "now I summon my strongest monster, MASTER OF OZ!"

The two monsters were now gone and there stood a massive green kangaroo with red boxing gloves on

 **Master of Oz: ATK 4200 DEF 3700**

"Now attack this punk directly!"

The kangaroo ran towards me and readied his fist to punch me. Before he could make contact an invisible barrier stopped him. Despite how hard he pushed his fist into the barrier he couldn't break through "what's going on?!"

"You act too fast." I smirked as I held up a card from my hand "Battle Fader. When you attack me directly I can not only end your battle phase but also summon battle fader!" I threw my card down and soon battle fader showed up on the field in defense mode

 **Battle Fader: ATK 0 DEF 0**

The man I was dueling cursed as his monster backed away "you're just delaying the inevitable! I end my turn."

I nodded then drew my next card "...hmm...I can work with this." I then picked up my Battle Fader and put it in the grave "I tribute my Fader to set a monster on the field!" When my face down monster appeared on the field the ground seemed to shake slightly before stopping "now I end my turn."

The stranger noticed the shaking but didn't seem to care "fine! I draw!" He drew his card then picked a card out of his hand "I set this face down on the field. Now attack oz! Destroy his hidden monster!" After his face down card appeared the boxing kangaroo charged lunged forward to slam his fist on my monster. The card disappeared and out of the ground burst free my beast. It looked like a massive sea creature with red sabers on his mouth

 **Subterror Behemoth Stygokraken:**

 **ATK 1400 DEF 2600**

"Got you. I activate my facedown trap card subterror final battle! It has many effects but I can only use one each turn and this effect I choose doubles my stygokraken's attack AND defense!"

 **Stygokraken: ATK 1400 X 2 = 2800**

 **DEF 2600 X 2 = 5200**

"5200 defense?!" My opponent yelled in disbelief as my beast grabbed Oz's fist with its massive jaws then tossed it away

 **Victor: 4000**

 **Stranger: 3000**

"The best part is my trap card gets set back down on the field instead of going to the grave. Also since my Stygokraken was flipped face up I can destroy set cards equal to the number of subterror behemoths I have on the field!"

Stygokraken reared it's head and shot a stream of water at my opponents facedown trap destroying it

"This blows! But I'll find a way to get through that beast! I end my turn..."

"Then I'll go! Draw!" I looked down at my new hand and grinned "well you were entertaining for a few seconds but now I'm bored. I activate Stygokraken's effect which lets him flip face down again!"

My sea serpent let out a loud roar before burrowing down into the earth to hide

"Next I activate the effect of Subterror Behemoth Speleogeist in my hand! When a subterror monster is flipped face down and I have no other face up monsters on the field I can special summon him in defense mode!"

The earth shook once more as a monster seemed to be burrowing underground. "Next I use it's effect to flip himself back down just like Stygokraken. Then I use my trap card Subterror Final Battle! It's other effect let's me flip summon a face down Subterror monster and I choose Speleogeist!"

Suddenly my new beast rose out of the earth and glared death at my enemy and his monster with its demonic like eyes

 **Subterror Behemoth Speleogeist:**

 **ATK: 3000 DEF: 1400**

"Now his effect activates when he's flipped face up! I can target one monster on the field and turn it into attack mode with zero attack!" Speleogeist let out a loud roar as a dark mist came out of the hole he emerged from and wrapped around Master of Oz's body causing him to slump over on its side feeling weak

The stranger's eyes went wide "Z-ZERO?! Then that means-!"

"Correct. You lose. Speleogeist! Attack and destroy his monster and win this duel!" Speleogeist took a deep breath then fire a black and purple flame at Master of Oz causing it to wail out in pain before exploding. The blast sent my opponent flying a small distance causing him to land on his back with a grunt

 **Victor: 4000**

 **Stranger: 0000**

 **WINNER VICTOR AMARE**

I walked towards my fallen foe as the duel field slowly vanished away "It seems you picked the wrong prey to hunt worm..." I said stopping over the stranger's body looking down at him with disgust. It seemed he had passed out. 'Pathetic...' I thought to myself. After taking off the duel disk and gazer I tossed them away and took his since they were in much better condition then mine "much obliged street rat. See ya around." Then I walked away from him not caring for his safety. I finally got what I needed. Now I can win more duels and stop living like a hobo.

Just one step down several more to go. Though I have to admit I did notice something during that duel. I felt like that new card I had gotten through mysterious means was wanting me to play it. Obviously the card didn't speak to me or anything like that yet...I could still feel it's desires to be played. Maybe on my next duel I'll try to use it. But for now "Time to eat some real food!"


	3. Chapter 3 Sneaky Tactics

I had just walked out of a clothing store the next day spending my freshly earned points on some better clothes then the rags I had been wearing for a while now. Now instead of that dirty hoodie I was wearing a new one of the same color and better jeans since the others had gotten holes in them. I was lucky enough that the lady at the register didn't recognize me which leads me to believe that word hasn't gotten around that the famous prison escapist has escaped which is something I will happily abuse at every opportunity I get.

As I walked down the street I happened to notice a small poster on the side of a building which had several bright colors and large words on it. Moving close for a closer inspection I noticed it read 'WORLD DUEL CARNIVAL! PARTICIPATE IN A MASSIVE TOURNAMENT! WINNER GETS ONE WISH GRANTED!' I must admit this sounded very appealing to me. I've always wanted to try a tournament and test out my skills against some of the best duelists around the world and this tournament would be a perfect opportunity for me to do that. Then a thought hit me that instantly killed my good mood. I was still very much a wanted man so me attending in a tournament this popular would attract a lot of attention, something I couldn't afford to have if I intended to be a free man. "...hmph. I don't need glory anyways" I ripped the poster off the wall and balled it up quickly tossing it into a nearby alleyway so it was out of my sight.

When I turned around to leave I felt the balled up paper suddenly hit me in the back of the head "what the hell?" I said quickly turning around to see who threw it then I saw him. The man that would end up becoming a great burden on me in the future. At the time I didn't know his name nor could I see his face since he had a hooded cloak on and used the cover of darkness to his advantage so all I could really see were his glowing purple eyes "heh seems like a wasted opportunity for someone of your talents~~" the man said in a voice that reminded me of an insane character in a movie. "Who are you?" I said regaining my composure

"Me? Oh just consider me...a sort of fan of yours~~" he said with a small childish giggle "Fan? Don't play games with me punk. I of all people know when there's a trick going on." The man laughed a bit more at this "hahaha! I guess I should've known I could slip that one by you~ very well Victor. Im someone who's starting...a bit of a collection i guess you could say. There are cards out there known as number monsters and they're extremely powerful. Much like you number 68~ and I want ALL of them"

I blinked a bit in surprise. Never had I told anyone about that number nor have I even played the card yet. "How do you know about that?!"

"Oh I've been watching you for a veryyy long time Victor~ hehehe so I guess that technically does make me your fan!" I let out a small growl as I stared down this stranger clearly letting it known I wasn't in the mood for games but it didn't seem to deter him "anyways back to what I was saying. This number cards can't simply be bought in a store or anything like that. They only appear when a certain duelist needs them the most. Here's a good example! Remember how you reallllllyyyyy wanted to get out of prison? Number 68 showed up and helped you free and even managed to get you back to shore!"

"W-what?" I shook my head in disbelief "bull crap! No way in hell some paper card busted me out of jail!"

"Heheh believe what you want but it did happen. Which brings me to this, I want you to enter the tournament and win while collecting number cards in the process. In exchange not only will you get your wish from heartland but I'll give you a truly special gift~"

Now he was starting to talk my language. Steal things and get more stuff for it? My speciality however I tried to not let my excitement blind me "that sounds great and all but you forget...I'm an escaped convict. Me participating in this tournament is just asking for the police to find me."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about something so trivial. You worry about the dueling and I'll handle the governments watchful eyes~~"

I was still feeling very uneasy about this man. Some guy in a cloak says he wants me to steal people's cards AND claims he has can stop the police from arresting me? He's not the most shady person I've had the displeasure of dealing with but he's definitely up there. I left my thoughts when I saw he had extended his hand out to shake "do we have a deal Victor...?"

After much thought and weighing my options I gave him a nod and shook his hand "we do."

I couldn't see it but I could practically feel the man grinning from ear to ear like a Cheshire Cat "wonderful! Sign up for the duel carnival ends in a few days so get busy~" he turned around and began to walk deeper into the dark alleyway believing our business was done

"Hey! You got a name or something?"

"Hm...? Oh my name's Vector, Victor~" and then he was gone disappearing into the darkness

"Vector huh?...hmph" I resumed walking down the street thinking about everything that had just transpired while I searched for a place to sign up for the WDC 'find number cards eh...? I'm sure that won't be immensely difficult...right?'

*Next Day*

Yesterday I managed to sign up for the carnival and when I did they gave me a small piece of clear pink glass. They said the first round of the tournament will be a sort of free for all where duelists have to wager this 'heart pieces.' Once they get 3 that fit each other in time they can move on to the next round. Once I finished that I used the last bit of points I had to get a hotel room for me to stay the night at. I just now woke up and rolled out of bed with a groan. Looking up at the clock in the wall I saw it was still about 6 in the morning which is definitely not the time I typically wake up but last night I barely got any sleep. Maybe I was restless or nervous about my first tournament? Who knows? Regardless I realized i wasn't going to get anymore sleep so I threw on some clothes and headed outside to find someone to duel so I could have breakfast later.

Leaving the hotel I took a small breath to soak in the cold morning air then sighed "...I hate mornings." After grumbled a bit I put my hands in my pockets and wandered on with no clear destination in mind and I kept wandering for about an hour or so trying to find someone to duel. I finally stopped next to a car garage where people go to park. Looking around the street I didn't see a single soul not even people driving about which I found odd since it was 7 in the morning and that's usually get up for work or something. That's when I noticed a shadowy figure standing in front of the entrance to the car park. He was maybe some yards from me yet I couldn't make out his face or the rest of his body it just looked like a shadow. But what I knew for a fact was that he was staring directly at me.

We kept this silent stare down going on for what felt like days before he suddenly bolted heading inside the building. Blinking a bit I decided to chase after him. Looking back I realize I didn't have a particular reason for going after him I just...needed to. I chased the figure all the way to the roof of the building and on the way there i still didn't see a single person or car. Upon arriving at the roof I saw the shadowy person standing a small distance from me with a duel disk on his arm "we have come to test you Victor Amare..." when he spoke it sounded like several voices in one then he held up his disk getting into a stance ready for a duel

I of course had several questions to ask this...thing but I could tell he wasn't going to answer them without a duel. So I reading my duel disk and put my gazer on "very well. I hope you know what you're walking into!"

"LET'S DUEL!"

Victor: 4000

?: 4000

"We will go first...Draw!" He drew his card and looked at his hand for a moment before setting the card he drew on the field "we set one monster face down and two other cards. That'll be our turn..."

"Draw!" I drew my card carefully looking at both my hand and his field 'all facedowns...it's clearly a defensive tactic...hmph I'll just play along.'

I pick a monster out of my hand but before I could summon it one of my opponents trap activated "we activate gift card! You discard your entire hand and draw the same amount..."

I mentally cursed when I heard this since my hand was actually good. With a sigh I put my cards into the graveyard and drew the same number "now we will activate another gift card!" I looked at him in shock "that's insane! How did you get two first turn?!" I could practically feel the shadowy figure grinning at me "Discard and draw your five Victor~"

Letting out a low growl I sent my hand and drew a new one. At least now I know he won't be using that same trap again but it makes me worry what his face down monster is. After some thought I summoned a monster "I summon subterror Fiendess!"

On the field appeared a small monster like girl who has green balls of energy in her hands and a sly grin on her face

Subterror Fiendess: ATK 800 DEF 500

"Next I activate her effect! I can flip one monster on the field face down and summon a subterror monster from my hand!"

Fiendess began to laugh a bit as she waved her hands around and soon she vanished turning into a facedown card. "Now I Special summon Subterror Behemoth Stygokraken!" My beast bursted free from the ground with a loud roar before burrowing back under "and I use his effect to flip him face down. I set two cards facedown and end my turn..."

"Hehe draw..." he looked at his card then pointed to his face down monster "We flip summon absorbing jar!" The card flipped up and soon a giant robotic jar with a grinning face appeared

Absorbing Jar: ATK 500 DEF 600

"now it's effect activates when it's flipped face up! It destroys all facedown spell and traps and their owners draw a card for each~"

"Huh...? Why would you keep letting me draw cards?" I asked in pure confusion

"To force you to deck out of course. After all if you run out of cards you lose~~"

When he said this it hit me like a brick. How did I not notice this tactic before?! It was so simple and easy to spot!

His robotic jar opened its mouth wide and fired electricity at my two facedown trap cards destroying them "and now you draw two cards..."

After drawing my two cards the man then set a monster from his hand "now I set one monster on the field and set a card face down. You may go Victor~"

I drew my next card angrily then looked at my hand to try and rethink my plans. I now had to plan my moves carefully and accordingly while being mindful of how many cards still in my deck. At the moment it looked like a good bit but I feel like that'll change fast... "...ok. I flip summon my Stygokraken! And when he's flipped face up I can destroy set cards for every subterror Behemoth I control. So I'll destroy your face down spell or trap!" My Kraken roared then shot a hi pressure beam of water destroying the card "next I flip my Fiendess back up as well! Then I'll use her effect to flip her back facedown and summon from my hand Subterror Behemoth Phospheroglacier in defense mode!" From the earth rose a new beast that was covered in sharp ice sickles

Subterror Behemoth Phospheroglacier:

ATK 2600 DEF 2500

"Now Stygokraken attack and destroy his absorbing jar!" With in moments my monster lunged forward and bit down on the jar eating it whole

Victor: 4000

?: 3100

"Before I end my turn I use both my Subterror's effects to flip them back down!" At my command my beasts dug underground which signaled the end of my turn.

"Draw! We set one card facedown then flip summon morphing jar!" His monster flipped face up revealing a stone jar with the same evil smile the previous one had

Morphing Jar

ATK 700 DEF 600

"when this monster is flipped face up we both discard our whole hand and draw five cards!"

"Of course it does..." I said annoyed as I got rid of my hand and drew five as did he. "Now we activate a spell from our hand! Book of moon! This let's us flip a face up monster face down" and as he said that the morphing jar was set again "and finally we use the spell book of taiyou. This let's us flip a facedown monster face up"

I gritted my teeth getting throughly angry as we both got rid of our hands and drew again "that will be the end of our turn~"

I drew my next card and sighed when I saw how thin my deck was becoming. Looking over my hand I noticed a spell card '...no...that would be stupid to use. It'd only make my situation worse.' And that's when I heard it. It was the same voice from when I broke out of prison. The same demonic voice 'Do not let something like doubt stop you from greatness Victor...play it...' I listened to the voice as I stared at the card in my hand "...yes...I will..." I said in an almost hypnotic voice "I activate the spell card pot of desire! This card forces me to banish the top ten cards of my deck in exchange I get to draw two cards."

This caused my opponent to flinch before bursting out laughing "you are only making our job easier! Your deck is already thin why make it worse?!"

"Because..." I said still sounding a bit possessed "I know it will help." I picked up the top ten cards from my deck and put them in my pocket and drew two cards. The last two cards that were in my deck. "Now I flip my Fiendess back up and I use her effect to flip her down and summon from my hand another Phospheroglacier!" Then my new ice monster bursted free from the earth "next I'll flip summon my first Phospheroglacier as well! Now...since I have two monsters on the field I can build the overlay network!"

"YOU WHAT?!"

The demonic voice filled my head again as a bright red number 68 appeared on my chest 'yes...let the number take hold!'

My two beast turned into glowing orbs and went into a massive portal in the sky that looked like a galaxy. "I XYZ summon Number 68: Sanaphond the Sky Prison!"

In the sky a swirl of dark clouds began to form and some lighting struck the earth in various locations. Suddenly from the sky thousands of massive metal chains shot down and anchored into the ground. Then out of the clouds floated down the massive structure they were connected to. It was just a mass of squares all mashed together to make a tall prison. If one looked close they'd see each little square on its body was just a empty prison cell

Number 68: Sanaphond the Sky Prison

ATK 2100 DEF 2700

"Now his effect! While he's on the field he gains a hundred attack for every monster in both our graves!" Suddenly all those empty prison cells began to fill up with monster from mine and my opponents grave all practically screaming to be free from imprisonment "Sanaphond is a prison for all dead souls...once they have been sealed into his cells they will never escape..." I said in a dark tone as my massive beast stared down at my foe "and since you've made such an effort to send most of our decks to the grave he has become quite a strong prison warden..."

Number 68: Sanaphond the Sky Prison:

ATK 2100 + 1900 = 4000

DEF 2700 + 1900 = 4600

"NOW SANAPHOND DESTROY HIS MONSTER!"

My opponent snapped out of his daze and activated his face down trap "w-we use mirror force! It destroys your attacking monster!"

"Haha you'll have to do better then that. I can have Sanaphond use one overlay unit to prevent himself from being destroyed by card effects until my next turn!"

One of the glowing orbs circling my beast flew into one of the cells being absorbed by him "and since doing that sends the overlay unit to the grave that just makes him even more powerful!"

Number 68: Sanaphond the Sky Prison:

ATK 4000 + 100 = 4100

DEF 4600 + 100 = 4700

"Now Sanaphond resume your attack!" All the monsters in Sanaphond's cells groaned out as their power began to drain into my XYZ monster. Sanaphond then began to charge a beam in its center eye then fired directly at my foe obliterating them and most of the area around them

Victor: 4000

?: 0000

WINNER VICTOR AMARE

I panted a bit as the duel field began to slowly fade away "this is the power...of a number monster...?" I asked no one in particular as I looked where my opponent WAS standing. There was simply nothing there anymore. No cards, no body, nothing. Grinning widely I picked my XYZ monster off my duel disk and examined it "I can get used to this~~"

Earlier in an unknown location

There was a man who was watching several different monitors in a darkened room. Suddenly they all began to glow bright red as an alarm went off "7. What's going on?"

Behind the man rolled up a small robot "It seems a number monster was just played sir!"

"Bring up the feed." Eventually on the center computer screen showed a live feed of number 68 being summoned "hmm...I haven't heard of this one before...7. Keep tabs on this card and it's owner in case it shows up again."

The small robot gave a nod then saluted "yes sir!"


	4. Chapter 4 Beginning of the Tournament

I woke up in my hotel room to an alarm going off on my clock. I grumbled a bit rolling over and slapping my hand on the clock turning off the alarm "piece of junk..." slowly getting out of bed I stretched a bit rubbing my head. Today was the day of the opening ceremony for the WDC which is why I decided to wake up early.

As I got ready for the day I thought about what kind of competition there'd be since it's people from around the world. There was bound to be all kinds of crazy and/or powerful duelists that would show up. I grinned at the thought as I put fresh clothes on "plenty of strong people to play with...and hopefully more numbers for me to take." When I said that I looked over at my deck sitting on my nightstand and I could practically feel Number 68 getting excited. After I finished putting my shirt on I went over grabbing my deck and simply going through it memorizing everything I had.

I stayed up late last night fine tuning and editing my deck the best I could in preparation for today and even decided to try new monsters "hmm...I still think it's missing something...maybe I'll swing by the card store after the ceremony." Putting my deck in its box i then stuffed it into my jacket pocket and grabbed both my duel disk and gazer. After double checking to make sure I had everything I headed outside going straight for the location of the opening ceremony.

I had soon arrived at the location as was simply astonished by how massive the crowd was. Even in the city center people were practically bunched up together in front of a massive stadium that had a massive tv on the front which was just showing a picture of the WDC logo. Looking around at all the people I scoffed 'they all look puny. All I see are either a bunch of kids or some adults that don't look like they muster up to much in life.' Then I felt something. It was like someone was glaring directly at me, a feeling I knew very well thanks to prison. Looking around I tried to find the source of the stares then I found it. Through the bustling crowd I saw a blonde teen staring at me with his arms crossed. I couldn't tell if he was simply seizing up competition or looking for prey thanks to his stoic face. He soon broke the stare with me and looked forward so I did as well 'probably just some mouse looking to fight a lion...'

Suddenly the tv on the screen changed and showed a man dressed in very bizarre clothing "hello ladies and gentlemen! Those of you who don't know me I am Mr. Heartland the owner of Heartland and the founder of the World Duel Carnival! Now I shall go over the rules of the tournament." He then dug through his jacket pocket and pulled out a small pink piece of glass "when all of you signed up you were given this. It's called a heart piece and it is a crucial item in the preliminaries of this tournament. You will all have three days to collect 3 heart pieces which can be put together to form a heart. How do you get this heart pieces you may wonder? It's simple! You challenge people to a duel and bet however many heart pieces you wish and the winner of the duel gets the amount of pieces bet. That's basically it for the rules but remember! You only have three days to complete this objective. That's exactly 72 hours from now. If you complete the heart we will notify you on what to do next. But if you don't...you're eliminated from the tournament! So with all that out of the way...let the tournament...BEGIN!" When he said that hundreds of pretty fireworks shot out of the stadium and into the air signifying that the tournament was now underway.

People began to cheer in excitement and soon everyone began to duel with each other. Not wanting to be stuck in this crowd any longer I decided to leave and find an opponent elsewhere. As I walked around I tried to locate that kid that was staring at me earlier but he seemed to have vanished. 'Probably got caught up in a duel somewhere or something...' I thought simply shrugging it off as I walked down the empty street. I imagined it was empty since most people were still in the town center duking it out which is why it surprised me when I suddenly saw a small crowd in front of a restaurant. Feeling a little curious I decided to go check it out and pushed through most of the crowd, which I soon noticed were all women. Once I got to the center I saw they were all crowding around a man who was sitting at an outside table simply drinking coffee. He was a very well dressed man wearing an expensive white suite, a shiny watch, and had his hair slicked back.

I of course knew who he was but then again you'd have to have been living under your rock your entire life to not know him. His name was Percy and he was a famous model/actor. His face was on many many magazine covers and he's stared in several movies which explains why there was a crowd around him. I personally didn't like him for several reasons partially because he's one of those stuck up rich people "oh my goodness! Is that my little brother I see hiding in the crowd?!" And mostly because he was my sibling.

Percy stood up from his table and waved his arms shooing all the fans away from me then came over "I thought you were in prison little bro~" he said with a big grin enjoying the feeling of being better then his sibling. A feeling he's felt a lot unfortunately.

I growled as I looked at him "I thought you'd be too busy kissing someone's ass to be out here..."

"Oh my poor little heart!" He said with heavy sarcasm as he held his hand over his chest "So tell me why are you out and about hm? You can't really steal things in broad daylight"

"None of your damn business Percy. Go back to your Starbucks and amusing your fan girls."

Percy rolled his eyes then spotted the duel disk on my arm and his grin got much bigger "ahhh you're here for the WDC aren't you? Very brave considering you're both A. A wanted man and B. A terrible duelist. As I have proven time and time again~"

"Don't give me that crap" I said in an annoyed tone as I gripped my fist "you know when we duel you win by the skin of your teeth..."

"Mmm true but it is still considered winning regardless. Ah I know! How about we have a rematch right here and now? It'll give me a chance to show off in front of all this lovely ladies AND eliminate you from the tournament! So many good things in that situation...for me of course none for you."

He really knew how to get under my skin. That typical I'm better and older then you trick always ticks me off to know end. So without even thinking I nodded in agreement "fine. I'll finally take you down and prove to all your parasite fans that you're just a weakling in fancy clothes!"

"Big talk from a convict huh? But I don't care for you reasons let's get started. Follow me little brother we'll go to a nearby park to play our game so we're in no one's way." Then he walked off with his posse following close behind as if they were his shadow

Standing there alone I watched him leave and couldn't help but feel a little reminiscent. I remembered every single time Percy bested me. He was the favorite child, he was successful and famous, and many many other areas. In my deck box Number 68 glowed slightly and I grinned widely "However in dueling he will no longer best me..."


End file.
